


Hot, Lazy Afternoon

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: There are those days where you want to do absolutely nothing.





	Hot, Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this so that anyone who may remember this fic can enjoy it once more.

It was a perfectly balmy, quiet, lazy summer afternoon. After a very hectic week at work, Draco Malfoy was finally getting to relax and enjoy his weekend. He didn't really need the money his work provided him, it was more the intellectual challenge against boredom that kept him walking into the Ministry of Magic's doors every Monday. Relaxing further back into his lounge chair, his lips curved slightly as he felt the sun cast its spell over his body - from the top of his pale blonde head, down his bare chest, sinking into the cotton of his long shorts, and warming the skin of his legs.

Opening his eyes just long enough to look to his left, he sighed when he didn't see his wife standing anywhere near the doorway. Before closing his eyes once again, he made sure that the sunburn-proof charm was still working, as he had no desire for his skin to match Ginny's fire-red hair. Just thinking of Ginny caused his body to warm, even more than what the sun was doing. He satisfied himself with the thought that he could - and would - have her tonight, and many, many more nights after that. Yawning, he set his head against the soft head rest and let himself drift.

Ginny exited the house in nothing except a black bikini that would have horrified her mother if she ever saw it. It was tiny, it was tight, and it was merely three scraps of fabric held together by strings. Her generous breasts were nearly spilling out of the top while the bottoms barely covered everything. Draco loved it. She wore no wrap or towel around her waist, her feet were bare, and the only top she felt a need to wear was the bikini itself. Draco always loved to look at her in very little, and preferably, nothing at all. He worshipped her body so thoroughly and so lovingly, she no longer saw any of the slight imperfections most witches complained about. Speaking of Draco...

It looked as if he were dozing in the sunlight, much like a cat would, his body sprawled out on the lounge chair quite enticingly. Casting a quick sunburn-proof charm on herself, she sauntered out into the sunlight to join her husband. There were other chairs scattered all around the poolside, but none had quite the appeal as the one Draco was currently occupying. Keeping her balance by placing her hands gently on the back of the head rest, she swung one leg over the chair, lowering herself onto Draco's lap.

That seemed to startle him out of the light doze he was in, and as soon as his gray eyes opened and pierced into hers, she placed her hands on either side of his face, sealing her lips to his. Their lips readily opened to let their tongues duel with the other's for a long moment. He pulled her closer to him, her legs spreading even further as she eagerly went to him. She gasped into his mouth as she could feel him harden beneath her. His hands ran up and down her bare back, finally coming to rest on her arse, keeping her not a millimeter away from him.

Pulling back from the drugging kiss, Ginny untangled one of her hands from his hair and reached behind her to tug at one of the laces holding the bikini top tight against her chest. It gave easily, the bikini shrinking upwards without having to support the weight of her breasts. Her hands quickly tossed it over her head, not caring where it landed. Framing his face once more, she rose slightly to bring his mouth close to her chest. Growling softly, he eagerly captured a breast with his mouth while his hands left their comfortable perch of her arse to travel upwards, gently rubbing a thumb across her other nipple. She threw her head back and moaned, her hair catching the sun, looking like a long river of moving fire.

Switching his mouth from one breast to another suddenly, he heard, felt, her breath hitch before she pressed down onto him, their clothing quickly becoming a frustrating barrier between them. Pulling away from him, she hooked her fingers over the waistband of his shorts, then met his eyes, broadcasting a silent command to lift his hips. He did so, and with one quick tug, she pulled them down, bunching them around his knees. Kicking his feet a few times, he managed to work them down low enough so that he could just kick them off.

He was wonderfully, gloriously nude beneath her, and with a few tugs, her bikini bottoms went the way of her top, leaving her as nude as he was. Re-igniting the passionate kiss, she gripped his arousal in one of her hands, slowly moving it up and down in long, smooth strokes. His hands were tugging at her hips - as much as he loved having her hands on him, he would much rather be inside her. Normally, she would have teased him a bit, but her blood was already boiling, and she wanted him inside her so badly it hurt.

Rising up, she lowered herself onto him, hissing her satisfaction as she welcomed the invasion of his body. Planting her hands on either side of his head, she raised and lowered herself a couple of times before finding a rhythm. It wasn't long, however, before Draco grabbed her hips and forced her to meet a newer, faster rhythm. The sudden loss of control, along with Draco reattaching his mouth to her breast, started her senses to spin, a flush spreading up her body, the echoing warmth bursting out from her pores.

With another few hard strokes, she stilled right before her climax hit her, sending her wild in his arms, screaming his name. Ginny all around him, ensnaring his senses, his name on her lips drove him right over the edge. Plunging up into her one last time, he welcomed his own release, her name growled into her ear.

Drifting off in the heat of the sun, they both slept lightly, completely nude, not feeling any need to break their skin-to-skin contact and redress. Waking an hour later, she turned, her back facing his front, a far more comfortable position to doze back off in. He kept distracting her by placing little kisses on her neck and rubbing the slight bulge of her stomach.

"How is she doing?"

Stretching languorously, she yawned. " _He_ is doing perfectly fine."

"You're. Having. A. Girl," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"We'll find out who's right in four and a half months." Grabbing his hand, she pulled it down until it was resting right between her thighs. "But for right now, you've got to take care of his or her mummy."

Pulling her atop him once more, he whispered "I think that can be arranged" before capturing her lips with his.


End file.
